


你不抓他就不咬你-3

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	你不抓他就不咬你-3

大家都知道玛丽比谁都在意社区里的动物，她心地善良，做事高效，脸上总带着随和却不容抗拒的自信笑容。在她的努力下，社区动物收容所获得了数目可观的赞助费用，其中大半来自玛丽参与经营的企业。她抽时间去安抚收容所里不信任人类还在瑟瑟发抖的小动物，她帮忙联系想要领养动物的家庭，她腾出精力挑选合适的猫狗作为动物医生，懵懂又友好地闯进孤寡老人的心房。  
但埃尔文十分清楚，玛丽的包容心唯有一条底限，不能伤害人。任何具有威胁和攻击性的动物都会被关押接受训练，如果不能好好管教起来，与其让动物在笼内自残或外出伤人，收容所会花上一笔不太合算的高价和繁杂的手续去采购药物，实施安乐死。  
“我知道了······是······没关系，我·······我侄子在这里。不，不，不用麻烦你·······我会处理的。”  
床上的黑猫支着耳朵听着阳台外埃尔文打电话，听到开门的声音扭头看向进来的人。微弱灯光下放大的瞳孔占据了眼眶，眼睛看起来水灵灵地，黑猫的下巴支在前爪上，耳朵慌乱地动着最终又向后别过去。埃尔文俯身在猫额头上温柔地亲吻着，鼻梁蹭过猫的鼻尖。“别担心，快睡吧。”  
他们还没来得及换双人床，利威尔不想占据太多的空间，也想更好地看护埃尔文。猫科动物对声音和气息的敏感能让他随时察觉埃尔文身体状态的变化，对方显然是吃了止疼片。埃尔文身上原本令人安心的气味被刺鼻的药味遮盖，因为疼痛和疲惫跳动不稳的心脏渐渐因为药效缓慢平稳地跳动着。利威尔用鼻尖去顶埃尔文的手心，换来对方在睡梦中下意识的安抚。利威尔的眼在夜色中泛着水光，爪心肉垫在埃尔文手臂上不安地按动着。  
猫也叹了口气，化作人形挤进了埃尔文的怀里。  
埃尔文闭着眼露出笑容，低头给了利威尔一个吻，一夜无梦到天亮。

利威尔早上醒来时埃尔文已经离开了，可能是猫草的后遗症，人形状态并不稳定。他的尾巴懒散地挂在被子外面，坐起来困惑地思考着现在究竟几点，又有些泄气地把脸重新埋进枕头里，那里还有埃尔文的味道。埃尔文的伤应该没有大碍，他今天依旧是照常上班。但利威尔不能再和以前一样以猫形过日子，他应当维持人形，至少保持长时间的清醒，才可以帮埃尔文做些什么。  
暖阳隔着玻璃窗投射到床上，利威尔踢开被子又迷迷糊糊地入睡，直到他被门锁内钥匙转动的声音弄醒。眯着眼打量了一眼光线强度，埃尔文今天回来的比平时都早。头顶的猫耳悠闲地摆动着听埃尔文靠近的声音，却察觉到是两个人的脚步声。其中一个听起来轻却透露着步步紧逼的紧张感，利威尔慌乱地藏起尾巴下意识地往被窝里钻。  
门被粗暴地打开，被子一角被死死揪住了。  
玛丽猛地把被子掀开准备用手去提猫的脖子，满眼只看到一片肉色。黑发少年扯过被子往自己身上拼命遮挡，满眼的惶恐。  
手机通讯信息页面在收容所和律师事务所间切换，比起走丢的猫，还是失足少年的问题更重要吧？他们并列坐在沙发上已经一个小时了，埃尔文也被玛丽赶了出去找猫防止干预对话，但两人的谈话毫无进展。家庭成员，住址，以前的经历，全都问不出来， “我会带你去测骨骼年龄。你如果说是刚满18岁还能混过去，但是三十岁绝对不可能。” 玛丽低头看了眼表，把手安慰地搭在利威尔肩上，“而且你应该更加了解埃尔文一些，这样随便放下防备住进家里来······”埃尔文比他表现出来的要聪明地多，而感情却比他表现出来的要稀缺地多。根据多年的了解，玛丽不认为埃尔文会玩弄别人的感情，但她心疼利威尔这一份可能无疾而终的心意。  
利威尔抬头正对玛丽的眼睛，“他是我唯一的亲人。”  
手机屏幕暗了下去，玛丽给埃尔文留了两句话，“周五去测骨骼年龄”以及“好好待他”。  
“你是用什么说服玛丽的？她今晚没把你带走，也没再拿律师威胁我。”  
“我说我爱你，埃尔文。”  
TBC


End file.
